


【卡带】宇智波执事

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &贵族卡X限期执事土&日常OOC，逻辑死，文笔渣，还请自行避雷。&点梗14，谢谢看文的大大和小天使们





	【卡带】宇智波执事

宇智波带土坐在豪华的皮椅里，翘着二郎腿，一条胳膊撑在柔软的沙发扶手上，手托着下巴，似是面无表情的看着前方。

昏暗的内室只有一盏不是很亮的灯，只照亮下面线条笔直做工精细的斯诺克球桌。白发男人姿态优雅的弯身趴在上面，修长的手指撑在桌面，小头杆试探的对准白球，却迟迟不肯打出去。

磨叽死了。带土眯起眼看着卡卡西的动作心里评价。

他这几天心情很不好，而心情不好的源头就是那个连桌球都打不好的旗木卡卡西。真不知道这个废物是怎么搞的，基本的社交娱乐都不会怎么在贵族圈子混。虽说旗木家下的几大产业是实打实拼出来的，但没有木叶皇族的庇护还不是烂泥一坨。

一个月前宇智波家的一家贸易公司竟被卡卡西吞并，还折了他的手下迪达拉和角都。因为这事他被老头子狠狠骂了一顿，还被收回管理权限。带土恨得牙痒痒却也因被斑收走权限对卡卡西也没招。无所事事了一个月，偶见到原野家的千金，鼓足勇气上前提出共进晚餐，遭到婉拒后，却看见琳上了旗木家的马车。

太可恶了！他宇智波带土再不给他来点教训真是枉为人！回到城堡亲笔写了一封邀请函，出于“好心”他要“教”卡卡西一些社交娱乐游戏。

卡卡西有模有样的调整了几个方向，右手用力终于把白球打了出去，然后毫无悬念的打偏了。

啧啧啧，废物就是废物。一本正经的旗木少爷除了在舞会上会寒暄和跳舞之外，什么都不会。娱乐场所几乎见不到他的影子，跟一直游走各色场所的宇智波继承人是不能比的。

带土站起身走上桌前，嘴角含笑，揶揄看着他，“卡卡西，规则和技巧我都教给你了，要不要来一局，赌一把？”

卡卡西看着隐没在昏暗中的带土，光亮只照在他的下巴上，唇下的疤痕尤为明显，双唇闪动着反光，微翘起的嘴角既调皮又性感。卡卡西太熟悉这个表情了，即使看不到眼中要恶作剧的信号，但他也知道带土要整人了。

“赌什么？”

“赌什么呢？”带土摸着下巴似是困扰的想了一会儿，“金钱财富什么的对我们来讲都不痛不痒，何不我们堵个大的。”

“如果谁输了就当胜利者一个月的奴隶，让干什么就干什么。”说着俯身趴在球桌上，灯光照出了他全部的容颜，看的卡卡西心脏砰砰直跳。

“怎么样，卡卡西，敢不敢赌？”

“好。”

在略显紧张的气氛中，两人一回合下来，卡卡西，险胜。

……

带土简直不敢相信竟是这样的结果。

“嘛，不好意思，我赢了。劳烦宇智波少爷启程吧。”

“去哪？”带土气呼呼。

“旗木城堡。”

 

带土站在大厅，旗木家的管家拿着皮尺为他量身。

卡卡西的惩罚游戏对带土来说无趣的很。他说只让带土在他家做一个月的执事就好，唯一的条件就是他说的话必须照做，不能反驳。然后招呼管家为他量身，做一套执事服再上岗上任。带土都能想象到他要站在卡卡西身后为他端茶倒水捏腰捶背，最多刁难他把茶水泼在他身上，或者一脚踢他跪下，用脚底踩着他的脸，让他去舔高档定制的皮鞋上的灰……

别问带土为什么会知道，因为这就是他想对卡卡西做的事情。如果当初没有输掉，为所欲为的就是他宇智波带土了。

但是现在，他只能忍辱负重。坚持一个月他照样还是能日天日地的大少爷。

第二天，管家领着带土去沐浴，留下一个精装衣盒，收走了带土脱下的衣服后退下了。

带土泡在浴缸里努力的调整心情，说不紧张是假的。他和卡卡西自小就认识，那人平时表现不出什么情绪，形象高冷，长大后挂着一脸假笑慵懒的模样更是让人猜不透想什么。虽然他们平时没什么交恶，但明里暗里的较劲还是不少的，基本上算是隐性对手。可他喜欢的琳竟然也被他那张小白脸勾引去了，带土早就把他当做情敌看待，现在竟然成了情敌的奴隶！

想到这儿带土一头扎进水里吐了几个泡泡，憋不住气时冒出水面，溅的周围全是水。带土摸了一把脸抓起旁边的浴巾，站起身现出了无可挑剔的好身材，拿着浴巾随便擦拭了擦拭，一步迈出白瓷浴缸，把浴巾围在精瘦的腰上，慢慢走向衣盒。

真是骚包，一件执事服还用粉色盒子装。带土对卡卡西的口味嗤之以鼻。打开盒子后，宇智波少爷直接傻了眼……

这！这！这！

带土抓起一层薄薄的布料，扒着盒子看，除了这件只剩下一双大号的粉色高跟鞋。展开那件粉色布料一看，竟是一件绣着蕾丝边的围裙。他又拿起衣盒看看下面，除了这两样什么都没有。带土感觉受到了前所未有的侮辱，狠狠地抓着布料冲出了浴室。

“卡卡西！”

在半敞开的恒温植被室内卡卡西悠闲的喝红茶，听到带土的声音笑意抚上嘴角。他看着带土气冲冲的来到他面前，把围裙扔在他脚下，“卡卡西，你这是什么意思？”

卡卡西耸耸肩，放下茶杯，“惩罚游戏。”

“你的恶趣味还真恶。”

“嘛，是带土说要赌大的，如果只是普通的惩罚，只会让宇智波少爷觉得不痛不痒吧。带土，愿赌服输。”临末也不忘提醒带土。

“行，算你狠！这次我认了，你小子最好别落在我手里，不然我让你好看！”

带土只能捡起地上的布料，当着卡卡西的面穿戴上。

“带土，把浴巾拿掉。”

带土拉着围裙的下摆，感觉有点短，如果拿掉浴巾估计都盖不住小带土了。

“没、没有内裤吗？”带土突然红了脸。

卡卡西摇摇头，站起身转到带土的身后，“你脖子上的缎带系的太靠上，我帮你重新系一下。”拉开结扣，比量一下长度在带土脖子上系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后似无意的刮了一下后颈。

带土微微颤抖了一下，挠了挠脖子。转头却看见卡卡西低头为他系着腰间的缎带，系好后结下了围在带土身上的浴巾。走到他前面欣赏自己的作品。

“嗯，还不错。”

带土红着脸看了一下自己。围裙的领子很低，都扩到胸膛那里，边沿的蕾丝也就刚刚能盖过他的乳头，若隐如现。如果他稍微一弯身就能露出整个乳粒。下摆还是很短，能遮住他的性器已经是极限了，别说能做大的动作，就算是走路都能春光乍泄。更不用说后面什么都没有，带土都觉得屁股凉嗖嗖的。

“带土，穿上鞋子。”

黑发男人已经炸毛了，但他只能忍。真看不出卡卡西还是个闷骚，以为自己会玩是吧，偏偏老子就要辣你眼睛。

带土大步流星走掉，回来后小心翼翼的踩着高跟鞋一步一扭走到卡卡西面前。

卡卡西笑的肩一耸一耸的，“不错不错！很适合带土嘛！”

带土直接大步走上前，本来只想抓卡卡西衣襟骂他几句，却一个没站稳直接把卡卡西给扑倒了。爬起来照样抓着他的衣襟，凶狠的瞪着他，“卡卡西，你别太过分！这笔账我可记住了！”

卡卡西却没有认真听带土讲话，总觉得这个体位有些不妙。眼睛来回扫着因布料垂下而露出的两粒乳头，带土的胸肌很鼓，乳尖却很小，点缀在饱满的胸肌上显得特别可爱。这个角度真好，果然偷窥更带感。

看着卡卡西没反应，带土晃了晃他，“喂！听到我说的没！”

这时卡卡西才收回目光，垂着死鱼眼说：“作为宇智波继承人如果连一个月的赌约都实现不了，传出去很丢面子吧。嘛，不过对我来说，带土实不实现赌约跟我没多大关系，只是宇智波的脸丢尽……”卡卡西点到为止。

带土明白卡卡西什么意思，但他的激将法对带土来说是有效的。他只能站起身，咬牙切齿的说：“少爷，有事请吩咐！”

 

卡卡西每天乐此不疲的让带土穿不同的围裙，一成不变的只有布料少的可怜。

今天带土穿的是一件紫色的围裙，没有花边和蕾丝，卡卡西却觉得意外的适合他。带土穿紫色很好看，涂抹上一笔神秘色彩的同时又透露出一股子性感。配上一双靛白相间的高跟鞋更是添了几分傲气和妩媚。

卡卡西日常坐在桌子前看报纸，带土乖乖的站在一旁。其实他很难受，高跟鞋简直就是世界上的酷刑，当女孩子还真是辛苦。带土从早上到下午屁股都没沾过地儿，一双腿和脚酸疼的不行，只凭着意志力在坚持。

“带土，倒茶。”

“是，少爷。”

经过前几天卡卡西的“教导”，带土学会了怎么“伺候”他。他拿起茶壶走到卡卡西的面前，缓缓倒入茶水，弯下腰的动作被眼前的男人尽收眼底。卡卡西日常欣赏着带土的曲线，描绘着精致的锁骨，偷窥可爱的乳尖，带土转身时眼光舔上他的臀部，突然卡卡西发现了什么，“带土，你屁股上有颗痣。”

“恩？哪里？”

带土不疑有他，拿着水壶扭着身子要去看，却看不到自己的屁股，不自觉的转了半个圈。

卡卡西起身来到他的身后，蹲下身子伸出食指在靠近菊花的左边臀瓣上一摁，“这里。”

带土被吓得不轻，转身往后踉跄了几步直接撞在桌子上，桌子上的茶杯被打翻，滚烫的茶水直接泼在了带土的屁股上，带土下意识要去捂屁股，却忘了还拿着水壶，一个甩手茶壶也被打翻，滚烫的液体第二次泼在屁股上。

带土嗷一嗓子想要离开桌子，却因为穿着高跟鞋无法行动自如，一崴脚眼看就要扑在地上，却被卡卡西上前扶住，整个人扑在卡卡西怀里。

整个动作一气呵成。

卡卡西看着带土被烫红的屁股，有点心疼，“我房间有烫伤膏，我给你涂上。”说着就拉着带土要走。

“不、不用！我没那么娇弱，用凉水冲冲就好。”带土拒绝。

卡卡西还是拉着他走向卧室，“你被烫的走路都不能好好走了。”

带土特别想说那是因为穿高跟鞋累的！但又觉得说出来太丢面。

俩人绊绊磕磕进到卧室后，卡卡西找出烫伤膏，“带土，趴床上去。”

“真的不用了，要不把药给我，我自己来。”

“带土，听话。你知道的。”

带土听到卡卡西这么说，撇了撇嘴，整个人趴在了柔软的大床上。

呼，舒服。终于可以歇歇脚了。

“把腿分开。”

带土赌气的分开腿时故意很大力的敲着床。然后感觉到卡卡西上前，一团凉凉的东西涂抹在屁股上。嗯，很是挺舒服的。卡卡西涂的很仔细，两边的臀瓣涂好后，连大腿内侧也开始细细涂抹，带土开始觉得不对劲。

“卡卡西？”

“带土，你该怎么称呼我。”

带土深呼出一口气，“少、少爷，那里就没必要了吧。”

“带土你的屁股上真的有颗痣。”卡卡西顾左右而言他。涂抹药膏的手开始摁压着那里，然后把药膏涂在菊花上。

带土惊的要起身，卡卡西却早一步摁住他，沾有药膏的手指直接探入内里。

“卡卡西，你拿出去！”

“不行，带土的这里受伤了，一定要涂好才行。”

“怎么会，茶水又不会进去！”

“万一进去了呢，还是涂一些的好。”卡卡西进进出出的手指根本就不是要涂药的样子，仿佛是要给他捣一个更大的伤。

“行了，可以了！你快拿出去！”感受到卡卡西越来越过分的动作，带土又羞又气。然后却感觉对方又探入两根手指，在他的肠穴里肆意搅弄着。

带土心里渐渐发凉，他试探性的问卡卡西：“卡、卡西，你、你不会是个gay吧？”

卡卡西用牙齿咬开带土后颈的蝴蝶结，反问他：“你说呢？”

听到这句话，再想想之前他的所作所为，再反应不过来，他宇智波带土就是猪！

带土奋力的挣脱他的束缚，却让卡卡西翻了个身，来不及喊住手，卡卡西一手扶住他的头，一手圈住他的腰，在带土说话之前抢先一步，“带土，你得记得我们的赌约。我已经提醒过你很多次了。我希望这是最后一次，如果你再反驳，我主动退出。”

带土愣住了，一开始自己怀着一定会赢的心态跟卡卡西打了这个赌。输了不说，如果还毁掉赌约的话，他再也无法在卡卡西面前抬头了。这种感觉更耻辱。

他在尊严和菊花之间抗衡了一下，决定牺牲菊花保住尊严。

“你想让我做什么？”带土视死如归。

卡卡西一笑，“打翻了茶壶是不是该接受惩罚呢，带土？自己张开腿，说，少爷，请惩罚我。”

带土把头撇向一边，闭上眼皱着眉，分开自己的腿，“少、爷，请、惩罚……”

得逞的男人很满意，眉眼笑的弯弯，“如你所愿。”

 

卡卡西扶住自己的硬挺，插进用软膏弄湿了的小穴。带土咬着牙，抓着床单挺起腰，被异物插入不该插的地方让他难受极了，身上密密的布了一层薄汗。屁股里那个还在一直往里挤，带土都难受的不能呼吸了。感受到退出一点后，呼了一口气，突然又被插入进的更深。

“带土，你好紧啊，真是个好屁股。”

卡卡西是个变态！带土心里狠狠地骂。怪不得见不到他流连那些莺莺燕燕的场所，搞了半天他们去的不是一种地方。虽然他也听说男人的屁眼会更紧致操起来更爽，但带土也就听听一笑了之。他都没有插过屁股，却没想到他竟然要被别人插屁股！而那个人还是他的情敌卡卡西！

夹死你夹死你！带土开始用力收缩自己的屁眼，赌气想着夹断卡卡西的老二。卡卡西吃痛，退了出来。

带土心计得逞，虽然什么都没说，但眼睛里的笑意还是被卡卡西看了出来。

“不行带土，你太紧了，得好好做一下扩张。”

“什、什么？”

之见卡卡西拿着一个木质的假阳具对上带土下面的口推了进去。

“唔，唔。”白费力气了。

卡卡西知道带土在做无声的反抗，但在他眼里除了可爱，就是更想好好的欺负他。

小的时候总是听大人说他是不是和宇智波家的少爷抱错了，虽然他们差了一岁。当他第一次见到带土后真心觉得他不是个宇智波，但更不可能会是爸爸的孩子。他对带土的印象很不好，即使那双水灵灵的大眼睛看向他，问他要不要一起玩。

卡卡西冷漠的说了一句“滚开”，小家伙就哭着“呜呜”的跑开了。但过了没一会儿，又屁颠屁颠的跑回来，红着眼角问他吃不吃糖果，草莓味的。

每每想起这些，卡卡西的心里如同化了的糖，一团糖膏搅在里面，包裹住的是宇智波带土。

现在这个人就在他的身下，让他可以做各种各样的事情。一个月的时间好短啊，怎样才能和他一直在一起呢。

卡卡西想着这些，手上的动作没有停，他仔细的看着被假阳具撑开成圈状的屁眼，被磨得渐渐发红，每次抽出都带着几滴肠液，也可能是软膏。旁边的那颗小痣尤为明显，卡卡西不由自主的用手指扣挖着。听到带土的粗喘，卡卡西才看向他。只见带土的脸颊红红的，张着嘴呼吸。腰间的缎带没有拆开，所以围裙还围在他的腰间，带土的双手用紫色的布料盖住下体，实则是隔着布料抚弄着自己的性器。

卡卡西亲上他留着汗水的额头，然后吻上他的唇，不让带土反应就伸入长舌夺走他的呼吸。他反复与带土唇齿相交，吞咽对方的口水，两人吻得如同热恋般的情侣。分开时，卡卡西含住带土的下唇，一个拉扯才放开。

他们就这样相望。卡卡西突然抽出假阳具，把自己的粗大插了进去，带土眯着眼睛挺了一下腰嗯了一声，接受了卡卡西的进入。卡卡西的双手从带土的腰间一直摸到胸膛，然后抱住他翻了几个身把带土带到床中央，头埋进他的脖子里辗转吸吮，用力的留下一个个红艳的草莓。

紫色的布料仿佛懂得主人的心思，遮住了带土翘起的性器，也遮住了两人羞耻的连接。

卡卡西抱住带土，把他拉起来压向下方，让他的肉棒更插进去，紧接着又推倒他，更分开他的双腿把自己的身体挤进去。带土被他折腾的头晕脑胀，他屁股里面的异物摩擦的肠壁和前列腺让他有了感觉。卡卡西的手抚摸的他很舒服，每次拂过他的乳尖就会让他更有感觉。卡卡西又抱起他压向性器，狠狠地擦过前列腺后，带土都感觉到自己的屁股里面一抽一抽的。他张着嘴粗喘，手上的动作加快，昂起身体射了出来。紫色的布料摊开一圈湿痕，卡卡西看到后，咬上带土的耳朵，“带土，你把围裙弄脏了。该怎么做，你该知道吧！”

带土看了一眼卡卡西，双眼迷离，张了张嘴，最后还是说了出来：“少爷……请惩罚我……”

“我会好好惩罚你的，转过身趴下。”

带土乖乖的听话，跪在了床上，双手紧紧攀住床头。卡卡西扶住带土的腰一口气插入到底。

“唔……”

被操的力道传到双手，被抓住的床头带动整张大床摇晃起来，四周的床帘被摇晃出暧昧的弧度，昭显这张床的两人干的多激烈。

带土刚刚射过一次，这次的操弄让带土有了别的感觉，仿佛他的屁股里面还有个感受器官一般，被卡卡西不停地摩擦抽插着竟被磨出了异样的快感，从尾椎骨慢慢升腾，直传到脊椎。卡卡西的几个深入戳的他直哆嗦，都被顶出了眼泪。快感越积越多，终于集中到一点时像烟花般快速升空，炸在带土体内，带土又一次挺腰，屁股里的肠肉紧紧收缩，身体更里面几处地方像是饥渴一般使劲吸着卡卡西的肉棒不放松。

带土都感觉到了从屁眼到深处一圈圈的力道往里凑近，咬着卡卡西的肉棒不松口。然后感受到肚子里一阵温凉，整个人才无力的松开手，撅着屁股趴在了床上。

卡卡西爽到无与伦比，这真是个不得了的屁股。这样的屁股在他面前怎么能遮挡起来，让带土只穿围裙真是最适合不过了。随时随地掰开腿就能操到，这个湿软有力的小穴。

卡卡西也趴在带土的背上，双手伸到他的胸前，用食指轻轻搓着乳粒，没一会儿小乳尖变得硬起来，卡卡西又用两根手指捏着挑逗。

每捏一下，卡卡西就感觉到带土的小穴紧一下。他像是发现了有趣的游戏，不停的刮着小小的乳尖，感受小穴一下下的圈紧，卡卡西的性器开始渐渐苏醒。

带土受不了他的挑逗，扭着身子想躲开他的手指，却不知道屁股里回回擦着卡卡西的性器，让卡卡西涨大起来。

“卡，唔……少爷……”带土泪眼婆娑望向卡卡西，本想摆个凶狠的表情，但带着泪痕眯着眼睛的模样，再加上类似撒娇的语气，只会让卡卡西更粗大了。

“唔……不要了，少爷，你放过我吧。”

卡卡西掰过带土的下巴，大力的波了一口，“还早呢，惩罚刚刚开始。”

 

不知过了多久，带土都被插射好几次了，卡卡西的那个还在他的屁股里进进出出，肚子上的紫色布料还系在他的腰上，现在却连个遮羞布都当不了。他的性器和屁眼都暴露在空气中，后穴里还紧紧含着卡卡西的。他的整个腰都被抬起来，双腿挂在卡卡西的肩膀上，如果不是卡卡西扶着，腿都挂不住。

带土迷迷糊糊的看着脚上还穿着高跟鞋，随着做爱的姿势摇晃着。他的双腿已经没有力气了，不然一脚踩在卡卡西的胸膛上……嘿嘿，想想就觉得过瘾。

卡卡西看着被他操的软绵绵的带土，更来劲了，加大力度的要把带土穿透，惹得带土一声高过一声的浪叫。

“卡卡西……你快停下啊～我受不了了～不要，不要了～啊啊啊啊～”

可带土这样的求饶更像催情剂，只会让卡卡西插的更深操得更快。在带土终于受不住，屁股高潮的时候，卡卡西才终于放过他，把自己的爱液射给了带土。

 

有了第一次的疯狂，卡卡西肆无忌惮的随处就要了带土。他让带土擦玻璃，却从背后伸手抓住带土的胸，揉捏着。自己的私处磨着带土的臀缝，一个擦枪走火就把人压在落地窗上，抬起一条腿就插了进去。操了一会儿，带土射在了玻璃上，卡卡西咬着带土的耳朵让他道歉。

带土被操得晕乎乎，转过头对卡卡西说：“请……少爷惩罚……我……”然后卡卡西痛痛快快的把他压在窗户上惩罚了他一番。

完事后，带土无力的瘫软在地上，屁股的精液流了出来。卡卡西让他打扫干净，带土只能拿着抹布擦地板。

卡卡西看着抬起屁股努力擦地板的带土，可爱极了。屁股里还留着他的精液，不停的沿着大腿流出，屁眼旁边的小痣随着屁股的晃动更显眼了。卡卡西蹲下身不停地戳着那里。带土不知道他又搞什么把戏，回过头皱着眉头看着他。

“带土这里有颗小痣。”卡卡西笑着说。

“有就有，我又看不到。”说完继续擦着地板。

“是啊，带土看不到。只有我才会看到。”卡卡西抓过带土的手，用他的食指摁在那里，告诉他说：“在这里。”

带土摁了摁，感觉不到什么，却摸了一手精液。带土嫌恶的用抹布擦了擦手，卡卡西看到他的反应笑了笑。

“带土，地板被你用又弄脏了，怎么办啊？”

带土转头看到后面的地板被自己屁股流出的精液打湿，心里大骂卡卡西混蛋。但他也只能说：“请惩罚我。”

卡卡西又把带土摁在地板上操了一会儿。然后拖着迷迷糊糊的人，进了浴室。

在浴室里，卡卡西让带土趴在浴缸边上，抬着屁股，扣挖今天射进去的精液。用清水清理干净后，卡卡西看着带土红艳的一张一合的后穴，舔舔唇舔了上去。卡卡西这才发现，带土屁股上的小痣与他下巴上的那颗痣竟然在这种时候重合了，更是兴奋的把舌头伸进后穴舔舐。

“卡卡西，你，你这是做什么？”

卡卡西顾不上回答带土，灵活的舌头舔着内壁，吃着带土的小穴。带土被是湿软的舌头舔着，灵活的触碰不同于粗硬的肉棒给他的刺激，竟然舔的带土前面硬了。

“卡卡，西，你别这样，感觉、感觉好怪，快……快住、嘴！”

“不、不要舔了……啊～～”

卡卡西竟然越探越深，抓着带土的两瓣臀，把头深深的埋在臀缝里，像是在品尝世间绝佳的美味。

感受到带土绞的越来越紧的穴肉，卡卡西更卖力搅着，连接处流出好多水，分不清是卡卡西的涎水还是带土的肠液，沾湿了带土的屁股和卡卡西的下巴。过了好一会，卡卡西才抬起头，抽出舌头的时候竟然还伴随“啵”的一声。卡卡西意犹未尽的舔了一下带土屁股上的小黑点，告诉他：“带土，你知道吗，你的这里面在吸我的舌头，就这么饥渴吗？”

“别，别说了……”

“那带土说，请让我进去。”

带土的脸红的透透的，但不得不照卡卡西说的办：“请……少爷，进来……”

卡卡西亲了一口带土的臀，“这么听话，我该好好奖励你。”抓着带土的腰摁向水里早已翘起的性器，之后他们不停的晃出水花，水花拍打的声音成了他们的性爱声。

 

之后卡卡西为带土定做了不少款式的性爱围裙。有的勉强只遮住三点，有的虽然遮的很多，但唯独露出乳头。卡卡西看到带土穿上这件后，抱着他咬上他的乳头感受了一会。看着被他啃咬吸吮至发红的乳粒，觉得还不错，接着试下一件。

下一件的款式一般般，带土不懂下面的小袋子是做什么用的。卡卡西给他穿上后，抓起带土的小可爱放进小袋子里，给他盖好后拍了拍小带土。

……带土很无语，这逆天的设计简直丧心病狂。

还有一件，透明款式的，样式如水母。带土穿上后都是半透明的连遮挡的地方都没有。

“我还不如不穿！”带土评价。

再就是还有件流苏式的，除了盖住小带土的部分是布料，其他都是金属流苏，穿上倒是凉凉的。

“跟上一件有什么区别。”带土说。

还有其他杂七杂八的款式，带土一一试过。卡卡西都很满意，但他最喜欢的还是他们第一次做爱，带土穿的那件紫色围裙。

但不管穿哪一件带土都逃不过被卡卡西随时随地操的命运。

就连平时卡卡西喝红茶看报纸的时候都要摸着带土的屁股。摸着摸着就插进一根手指，后面的一发不可收拾。

带土觉得他现在是属于卡卡西的性奴隶，这一个月临末的几天，卡卡西更是发了狂的操他，怎么求饶都不管用，带土觉得自己快要被卡卡西操死了。有时被他操晕过去好几次，醒来时还在被他干。有时好不容易自然醒了，却发现屁股里还含着卡卡西的，自己稍微动一下就惊醒了卡卡西，然后又被压着来了一轮。

两人就差吃饭上厕所不插在一块了。

卡卡西是个禽兽，带土想说。不过自己也好不到哪去。一个月的时间竟然被卡卡西给操习惯了，只要他的那个硬物插进去，自己的前端就开始流水。每次趴在床上、桌子上、地板上、还有楼梯的扶手上被卡卡西操干时，带土都不知道天地为何物，只剩下情欲和想被填满的欲望。

带土知道，这幅身体已经坏掉了……

 

最后一天时，带土穿着那件紫色的围裙坐在床边，没被遮挡的地方密密麻麻的布满了红痕，昭示他被人怎样对待过。可现在带土只是安静的坐着，看向窗外的景色，脚上依然是那双靛白相间的高跟鞋。直到卧室的门被打开才回头看了一眼。

卡卡西拿着带土第一天来时穿戴的衣服，走过去站在带土面前。两人都没有说话，静静地看着对方，眼里干净的不带一丝情欲。卡卡西结下带土的围裙，仔细的一件件给带土穿上衣物，动作优雅娴熟的像一个标准的执事。

穿戴整齐后，卡卡西抱住他，轻轻的在唇上印上一吻。

这一吻让带土觉得之前二十几天激烈的性爱就是一场梦，他和卡卡西最亲密的只有这个拥抱和蜻蜓点水般的吻。

看着带土迷茫的瞪着杏眼，卡卡西失笑。他牵着带土走向外面，一直到亲自把他送上马车，看着车子渐行渐远，眼睛里不舍的情绪才越来越明显。

 

三天后，卡卡西又收到了印有宇智波家徽的信件。信中写到宇智波带土邀请旗木卡卡西到家中做客，好心教他一些社交娱乐活动……

卡卡西拿着带土笔迹的信件，高兴的表情面罩都遮不住。小心收好信件，卡卡西向宇智波城堡赴约。

 

end

 

 

 


End file.
